fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Michael the Minion
Michael the Minion is one of the many animatronics in Several Nights at Fierce's. He is a recurring character in the series and one of its two mascots. Appearance Current Design Michael is a light grey robotic creature though the character he represents isn't a robot. He does not have a jaw or mouth. He has two dark grey horns on his head as well as blue eyes, although those eyes can glow at night. While it is rarely visible, he has a tail. You can see his endoskeleton between each of his limbs. His shoulders are his most exposed part. His neck is made of three tubes. Previous Design Michael used to look slightly different. He looked a lot blockier, but more of his parts were covered. Originally, his eyes were black squares at the corner of his head, but later on they were more like rectangles in front of his head. He did not have horns. Other Appearances Michael changes over time, he is an animatronic after all. Figurine Michael Figurine Michael looks very similar to the normal design. However, some of his suit parts are longer and most of his endoskeleton are hidden with ball-like joints, hence the name "Figurine Michael". Withered Michael Withered Michael is an heavily withered Figurine Michael. All of his suit except for his torso and his right arm's joint are gone, and his torso has many holes inside of it. There is an huge hole around his left eye, which is broken and doesn't work. His left arm is also gone, with wires poking out. He is so withered he has mold growing in his torso. He's also very rusty. Adventure Michael This design of Michael is basically a simpler and "cuter" version of the normal design. His pupils seem bigger. Abilities Michael is a pretty dangerous animatronic. He is very hard to get rid off (he can survive with mold growing on him) and is usually shown to be fast, usually being one of if not the fastest animatronic in the games he appears in. He's also pretty strong, and is easily able to carry a human, even through he doesn't have fingers. He is able to disable cameras. It is unknown if he can disable other machines; if he can, it is weird that he doesn't disable the guard's defenses. He appears to be at least semi-sentient, as said in one of the phone calls in Several Nights at Fierce's 2. Personallity Michael may be a robot, but he also performs in a show and thus he has a personality. He appears pretty determined. He can easily be scared, which is ironical since he scares people himself. He often tells Bodhi, his show partner, to stop being lazy. Gallery Current Design Previous Design MichaelRender1.png|A picture of Michael's original design. WeLiveInHere.jpeg|A "teaser" for the original Five Nights at Fierce's. MichaelRosterIcon.PNG|An adventure version of Michael's original design. MichaelTheMinion.png|An icon of Michael's original design. Minion yoshi.png|A Yoshi version of Michael by PolisKanin. GoblinSportsResortAlt4.png|A skin of Goblin in Fantendo Sports Resort based off Michael. AnimatronicSportsResortAlt4.png|A skin of Animatronic based off Michael (and Bodhi) in Fantendo Sports Resort. Figurine Design Oie transparent(39).png|A picture of Figurine Michael's original design. Michael2.png|A picture of Figurine Michael's original design. Fnafierce2.png|A "Teaser" for the original Several Nights at Fierce's 2. FigurineMichaelRosterIcon.PNG|An adventure version of Michael's original design. Withered Design MichaelExtras.png|A picture of Withered Michael's original design. WeWillLiveOn.png|A "teaser" for the original Several Nights at Fierce's 3. Trivia *Michael originally had a counterpart named "Black Michael". The creator confirms it still exists in some form but will have a very different design. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Several Nights at Fierce's Category:Humanoid Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Free to use Characters